finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
| romaji = Fainaru Fantajī Fōtīn: Shikkoku no Viranzu | developer = Square Enix | publisher = Square Enix | release = July 2, 2019 (Early access release: June 28, 2019) | genre = MMORPG | modes = Massively Multiplayer Online | ratings = | platforms = PC (x64), Macintosh, and PlayStation 4 }} Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers is the third expansion for Final Fantasy XIV. It was announced in November 2018, and was released on July 2, 2019. The expansion takes players to the First, one of thirteen reflections of the Source that is being consumed by a Flood of Light. The main region visited is known as Norvrandt, which is roughly analogous to the Source's Eorzea, and is the only region in the world that has not yet succumbed to the Flood of Light. Story Features Expansion additions *Exploration of the First, including the following new areas, which each correspond **Two new cities: Crystarium and Eulmore. **The Rak'tika Greatwood **Amh Araeng **Il Mheg **Lakeland **Kholusia **The Tempest *Two new playable races, Viera and Hrothgar. The Viera will be female exclusive and the Hrothgar male exclusive. *Two new jobs to be added, including Gunbreaker and Dancer. Both jobs tentatively will start at level 60. *New beast-tribes: the Nu mou and the Pixies. * A new kind of enemy monsters from the First: the Sin Eaters, the world's equivalent of The Source's Voidsent enemies. *New end game content for Disciples of the Hand and Land, including the "Restoration of the Holy See of Ishgard". *The Trust System from Final Fantasy XI will be implemented into the game, allowing players to summon specific NPC to assist them in battle and dungeons. *New Game Plus system, which will allow players to repeat storyline quests and battles that they have already completed. Can also be used by level boosted characters to experience the storyline that they skipped by using the level boost feature. Dungeon additions *Up to nine new instanced dungeons *A new high-end raid known as Eden, produced by Tetsuya Nomura. *A new alliance raid series will be introduced, YoRHa:Dark Apocalypse, produced by Yoko Taro. Battle changes *Level cap raised to 80. *Job and role abilities will be adjusted. *The TP gauge will be removed, with the MP gauge being used by all jobs. System changes *32-bit Windows support terminated. *Support for hybrid Macintosh models terminated. Recommended models require latest macOS release and AMD graphics running in full 64-bit mode. Major updates Note that the below version updates also added features and adjustments to A Realm Reborn (2.x), Heavensward (3.x) content or Stormblood (4.x). ''Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty'' (5.1) A patch 5.1 was confirmed to include the announced features of the restoration of the Holy See of Ishgard, the New Game Plus, and the first alliance raid of YoRHa:Dark Apocalypse series. A new Frontline mode is planned to release as well. It will also end the PvP collaboration event GARO x Final Fantasy XIV started during patch 3.5 The Far Edge of Fate. ''Echoes of a Fallen Star'' (5.2) * New side storylines - The Sorrow of Werlyt and Resistance Weapons * New dungeon - Anamnesis Anyder * New trials - Cinder Drift and its Extreme version * New high-end raids - Eden's Verse and their Savage versions * New daily tribe quests - Qitari (DoL content) * Updates to the Firmament's restoration * Ocean fishing for Fishers * Updates to the New Game Plus system Gallery ;Artwork FFXIV SHBR Artwork.png|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFXIV SH Artwork.png|Artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. FFXIV Dark Knight SBG.png|Artwork featuring Dark Knight. FFXIV ShB Characters Yoshida Akihiko.png|Artwork for the main characters. FFXIV Crystarium Yoshida Akihiko.png|Artwork for the Crystarium. FFXIV SBG Thancred Poster.png|Promotional poster featuring Thancred. FFXIV SBG Y'shtola Poster.png|Promotional poster featuring Y'shtola. FFXIV Viera Dancer.png|Artwork for a Viera dancer. FFXIV Hrothgar Monk.png|Artwork for a Hrothgarean monk. FFXIV Hyur Dark Knight.png|Artwork for the Warrior of Light as a Dark Knight. FFXIV YoRHa Dark Apocalypse.png|YoRHa:Dark Apocalypse artwork. FFXIV Viera Art.png|Viera. FFXIV Shadowbringers EN.png|Alternate logo for North American and European version. ;Screenshots FFXIV SBG Y'shtola.png|Y'shtola. FFXIV Thancred Gunbreaker 01.png|Thancred. FFXIV Thancred Gunbreaker 02.png|Thancred. FFXIV SBG Girl.png|Minfilia. FFXIV Viera SS 01.png|Viera. ;Locations FFXIV SHBR Location Artwork 01.png|New location. FFXIV SHBR Location Artwork 02.png|New location. FFXIV SHBR Location Artwork 03.png|New location. ;Merchandises FFXIV SH JP CE.png|Japanese Collector's Edition. FFXIV SH NA CE.png|North American Collector's Edition. Trivia *The Japanese subtitle Shikkoku no Hangyaku-sha or Shikkoku no Viranzu as indicated by the furigana (漆黒の ) literally translated to "jet black traitors (villains)". *Just like with the announcements of the previous expansions, director Naoki Yoshida wore a certain shirt to the announcement event to tease a new upcoming content, this time being a Bugs Bunny shirt. Unlike previous shirts, this one was not related to an upcoming job, but for an upcoming new playable race, revealed to be the Viera. *Shadowbringer is the name of Final Fantasy IV protagonist Cecil Harvey's ability when he was a dark knight. *The new Crystarium area is a near identical recreation of the unnamed city that first appeared in the Rapture demo from 2005. *''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers'' was the highest rated Final Fantasy title in 13 years. External Links *Official site (Japanese) *Official site (English) *Trailer (Japanese) *Trailer (English) References es:Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers pt-br:Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Category:Expansion packs for Final Fantasy XIV